


Cordial Contacts

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: John teases Harry's about her contact list.





	Cordial Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> written for Watson Woes [JWP #20: Three Little Words ](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1812852.html)

"Brandy Alexander?" John scrolled through the contacts on the mobile his sister had offered him. "Is that really her name? Or is she just some woman you picked up once who happens to like the cocktail?" 

"It is cream, creme de cocoa and cognac, John. Everybody likes that cocktail." 

"Alcoholics? The lactose intolerant?" 

"They like the Brandy Alexander. The Brandy Alexander doesn't like them." 

"Do you really know a woman called that?"

"Is it so unthinkable?" 

"And Ruby Port?" John scrolled further down the list. 

"A good friend." 

"And this Tawny Port? Her sister?"

"They're twins..." Harry blushed. "Fraternal, obviously."


End file.
